Neither Here nor There
by OnyxHarmony
Summary: ((This is a brief fanfiction based on an event in a roleplay with Grumpy-Zane and his corrupted Cole AU on tumblr. Deity is dating Cole, and stays despite the corruption using his body to harm others. Deity belongs to me. Corrupted Cole belongs to Grumpy-Zane. )) Deity finds herself on the threshold of life and death, in a coma after a near fatal attack by Cole's corruption.
1. I'm sorry I know

This was it. She could _feel_ it, as she lay there in the frigid snow after the beast had run away. One..two..one..two. Shallow breathing, blurry vision..a dull thudding in her ears. She was _**dying**_. She loses consciousness for a brief lapse of time..it feels like she's floating..it's painless. A gentle shake snaps her back to the land of the living briefly, her blurry eyes trying to focus on the black haired blur. Cole. It's Cole. It takes some effort to focus enough to speak, but when she does..it's raspy. Pained. "Cole..I don't think-" The raven haired master of earth is violently shaking his head. His voice cracks as he starts to protest-even though he knows she's right. "Don't you _ever_ say that! I never wanna hear those words leave your mouth!" He's angry. At himself. He couldn't stop it. Cole just carefully picks her up, laying his head in her neck while he cries. He _**promised**_. He told her he could keep it under control. But when hadn't he hurt her? Was this time any different?

He lifts his head from her neck to breathe and gazes at the body shaped spot between the heavy bloodstains in the snow. There was so much.. the copper scent made him sick to his stomach. A raspy wheeze leaves the girl in his arms. "Cole..don't cry-." She frowns and slowly tries to pull away enough to get a good look at his face. "You look better when you smile, Cole. You know that. You were so happy when we got the tea to help..you..hnn.." Her words are getting slower. Cole's chest feels tight. His bandana is tied over her wound-but it's soaked by now. There's no stopping this. "You.. You can't leave me yet, Deity, come on-" It's a strained plea..he's trying not to fully break down in front of her. His throat feels tight with pain. Each swallow feels like he's trying to force his heart back into his chest. Deity slowly lays her head against his chest. Even though her ability to hear is a little dulled from the blood loss-she wants to hear it. One more time..hear his heart beat. She wants to hear the way his voice seems to rumble inside his chest. Deity slowly forces her arms around the shaking earth master and squeezes him. It's a feeble attempt-with almost no force behind it. "Cole..I love you. I'll see you again one day, okay?" Cole tenses and slowly looks down at her. Tears are spilling out of his bright red eyes.

"You..You promised-" Cole doesn't care that his tears are starting to soak her shirt. He had to be dreaming. This _**had**_ to be a nightmare right? He..He'd wake up and she'd be asleep, curled up in his very first ninja suit. He shook, trying not to squeeze her too tightly. The bitter sting of the winter breeze in the night air, followed by a sickening waft of copper-reminded him that this was sadly reality. His gaze drifts back to her. She's **smiling.** It's a loving, fading smile..and her eyes are getting dim. Cole keeps his cheek against hers. "I'm _ **sorry**_." He shakily apologizes. She gives a weak, feeble nudge against his cheek. "..I know." She sounds so weak..her body is going limp. Cole doesn't hear the rapid crunch of snow from his brother running up to them. He doesn't hear the yelling. He just sees her. The only person he ever let _this_ close. Deity's hand slips from his face and she slumps forward into his chest. He doesn't scream. He's got a protective grip on her, so hard that Zane has to **shove** his brother away from the girl. Muffled voices surround him. He hears Jay slowly focusing his element into a make shift defibrillator. One shock. Two. Zane tells him to still and wait while he's using his suit shirt to wrap around her bleeding abdomen. Another shock.

He doesn't hear his nindroid brother, exasperated and calling for the bounty. _**"We got a weak pulse."**_


	2. Neither Here nor There

Zane has finally stabilized his little sister. She's hooked to various types of machinery, and she will live..but the hour put into stabilizing and stitching her back together was burned into his memory banks for life. He had learned hasty, makeshift-but effective surgeries when Deity first lost her arm. That seemed like so long ago to him..she'd been so innocent when she met Cole and the others. He's tired.. but she's stable and breathing..although it's medically assisted breathing. He carefully sits down next to her, slowly brushing her hair away from her face. "Yet you still stay, despite the danger. I will never understand it. I don't think Cole will, either." She'd stayed with Cole through an arm and a leg..and an eye. Zane watches the seemingly sleeping master of song..his sister. She'd promised to stay by his side..so he would do the same. Zane settles in, sitting in a chair beside his sister and crossing his arms. He could stand it. She wouldn't be in the coma too long..right? Zane starts to tell her a story-of how he met Master Wu. He has to **believe** she can hear him. So he doesn't cry again. "I had been on my own for a full year..no memories to speak of. All alone, testing my limits..clearly scaring the local villagers with my ability to hold my breath..."

Deity is.. floating..painless. What is this place? It was so bright..but it was warm, and it seemed safe. Had she truly died? No, no..she can see two portals. One is guarded-and she can see Zane..he's asleep, laying next to her resting body-and Jay has come to tug a blanket over him. She can't go that way..so she turns to the other door. Spirits playing carefully and eternally resting. Is this where she's supposed to go? She takes a few steps forward..only to be tugged back by a pair of strong arms. She slowly looks up at her captor..and there she is. Cole's mother. Six foot six and built well. The raven haired, former elemental master looks down at Deity with a soft forest green gaze. "You're not supposed to be here yet, little bird. My son needs you." A slow, apologetic looks spreads onto Deity's gentle face. Cole's mother shakes her head, turning her to the other women behind them. A slender blonde is standing next to the former master of lightning-Deity can tell because Libber won't _ **stop talking.**_ But the blonde..the slender one..is familiar. She doesn't know her name, but the icy blue hues watching Deity's every move give her away. "I told Zane about you..he hopes you're proud. He's trying his best, you know." The blonde just nods..she's smiling. "I know.. he's my son. He's human to me.. and that's all that matters." Zane's mother is hugging her now..while Libber is still lost in her own train of thought.

"Mad Lib! You have your head stuck higher in the clouds than I do! Get over here!" The former earth master shakes her head. "Does her son do this?" Deity sighs, laying her head back against Cole's mother. "Unfortunately..especially if he's really passionate about something. Or he's terribly worried. I don't think I've ever seen Jay cry, though." Libber shakes her head, adding herself to the hug. Zane's mother pauses..and slowly looks at Deity. "How did my son become the master of ice?" Deity looks confused. "I don't know. Zane is likely the only one who knows." Libber begins to incessantly chat about how Jay's powers were biological-until Cole's mother bopped her on the head, clearing her throat. "Back to the key issue..We can't let you pass on..but your body isn't stable enough to hold your spirit." She sighs, shaking her head. "So you must stay, here on the plane of existence..between the living and the dearly departed." Libber ruffles her hair after Cole's mother is done speaking. "You know, Jay does a lot for you. I think you might be his favorite. Thanks for..telling him about me. I wanted him to know where he comes from. You know, he talks to me when he's working on inventions. Mostly telling me about..you. His sister. He tells me your prosthetics are the most interesting things he's ever built. As well as the most terrifying to install."

Deity just nods..before looking at Cole's mother. "Do you think he still loves me? Even after this?" Cole's mother slowly reaches down and strokes her cheek, thumb gently grazing Deity's cream colored skin. _"As much as the wolf loves the moon, little bird."_


	3. Here Without you, Songbird

Six months...no, wait. Cole groggily lifts his head to squint at the calendar. One year. The others tell him she's in a coma-if he would only come out of his room and see. He doesn't know what to believe. He's eaten properly-at Zane's request..but he spends most of his time asleep. She's not hurting there. He's not corrupted and a ticking time bomb, there. The ship is so..silent without her voice melodically ringing through it. Nudging him awake for Sunrise Exercise with tiny little peck kisses on his neck and sleepy whispers. Don't cry again, Cole. She'd want you to smile..but he can't. He feels it welling up his chest again..her peaceful expression as she slumped over on him. Had she died? Maybe it was time to see if what the others said was true. Shakily tugging a blanket around himself, Cole stands and slowly opens his door. He hesitates. Would his brothers lie to him, just to get him out of bed? No..No his brothers would never betray his trust. If it's true..maybe he had a shot. After all, he still loved her. Nothing could ever change that. Not even death. Slowly and tiredly trudging out of his room and shutting it, Cole slowly moves down the hall-keeping the lilac blanket around his body. He remembered this blanket..his mind is drifting as he walks down to the medical bay. Lloyd had made her a ninja suit-only, he'd made it a few sizes too big. The poor thing had looked like a circus tent was swallowing her when she tried it on.

A brief chuckle leaves Cole as he remembers..the first happy feeling in a whole year. Deity had offered to add extra fabric..enough to make it into a blanket big enough for her and Cole. Now he couldn't let go of it. Getting near the medical bay door, he hears a brief gasp behind him. Slowly turning around, it's Jay-holding a mug of tea..but it's in Zane's cup. Cole looks confused, and Jay merely shakes his head, messy ginger locks swaying with the swift head movement. "You need to see for yourself, Cole." Jay opens the door to the medical bay.. where Zane is half asleep, taking down Deity's vitals and watching her brain activity on the monitor. Turning his gaze down to the bed, his breath catches in his throat. They weren't lying.. but..she looks so peaceful. Like she's just.. _ **sleeping.**_ But he knows she's not. The harsh beeping of the heart monitor reminds him that she is in fact, hovering just on the threshold of life and death. They could easily lose her..but..she'd been stable for a full year, right? Would she wake up soon? He had caused some pretty heavy damage. He could see, when Zane lifted the blanket and Deity's shirt to change the bandage. Cole visibly cringes, but forces himself to look. It must've been pretty deep..it was scarred over, but it was still being kept dry under the bandage..? Cole watched the droid, who seemed to be running on autopilot. Cole gently shrugged the lilac blanket off and pulled Zane away from the scarred and healed over wound, wrapping him in the soft fabric. "Z..It's healed, can't you see that?"

Zane visibly shivers, leaning against his brother. He's tired. But he knows that Deity needs someone to look out for her. "No, no we've got to get her bandaged before she bleeds out.. " His voice audibly glitches from the sheer exhaustion running through his body. "B-Beforrrrre it gets inFECted." Cole gently shakes his head and rubs Zane's back, setting him down in the chair next to the bed. "Zane, you need to rest. I.." His voice trails off when he sees synthetic tears starting to spill as the droid hangs his head. "I was..hallucinating again, wasn't I?" Zane's voice is quiet, and he shakes his head. Lack of sleep is causing his internal processors to glitch and he's **_reliving_** the night she was rushed up to the Bounty and was forcibly operated on so she wouldn't _die_ under Zane's hands. Zane knows it's not Cole's fault..but his chest aches, remembering the dull gaze of his sister's blue eyes as they finally got a pulse from Jay's gentle shocking. She looked like a shell of the vibrant, determined girl they all knew. Zane tightens the lilac blanket around himself. "She has brain activity, Cole. Her eyes follow the light when I check. So there's a very high chance that she'll be just fine with no brain damage.." Cole looks relieved, watching Deity laying in the bed. "Can she hear us, Z?" The ice master pauses, as if trying to focus enough to answer. "I believe she can, even if it's only subconsciously."

"Because she has brain activity and she's responsive to external stimulation, just not touch, right?" Cole asks, shaking his head. He's not stupid..he knows some things about the human body, you kinda have to in case someone gets hurt in the midst of battle. "That is.. correct.." Zane's words are slow. He's exhausted. Cole watches his sleeping love, sighing. "Then she should know I'm sorry.." A silent voice speaks as the door opens again-It's Kai. He's come to forcibly move Zane so the poor droid isn't found crying in the dark again. "Get up, Frosty. My turn to guard the princess." Kai seems..surprised to see Cole up and awake, patting the raven haired man's shoulder as he watches Jay carefully lead the tired droid out of the room. Cole swallows, gently brushing Deity's hair from her scarred eye. Kai settles down in the chair, watching Cole look at Deity. "She was pretty bad off, Rocky. I had to assist Zane in her surgery because Jay is squeamish as hell, and Lloyd.." He sighs. "Look, Lloyd already saw her when we brought her in and _fainted_. He didn't need to see Zane frantically trying to stop bleeding and stitching up organs **you** lacerated." Cole flinches. Kai's tone wasn't harsh..but the mental image of Deity opened up on an operating table.. because of ** _him_**..it hurts. The brunette sighs and nudges Cole. "Don't worry. None of us hate you, Cole. I don't even think _she_ hates you." Kai chuckles. "Cole, she's stayed with you this long..I don't think she'd ever leave, unless you stopped loving her." Cole shakes his head. "I can't stop loving her. She's never done anything wrong, and..I have never had this kind of love before. She's stubborn, silent, and a little bit soft hearted..but she loves me unconditionally. Despite what the corruption made me do to her."

Kai is quiet, watching his sister in the bed. "She gives unconditional love because fate dealt her a cruel hand before she ever met you. She gives what she lacked in her life." He watches Cole's mood slowly drop-he can tell the earth master is thinking of the worst possible outcome. Kai tugs Cole away from Deity, after making sure she's still fine. He places his hand on Cole's shoulder. "I know you, Cole. You love her..and you don't want her to pass. So try. Do anything to make sure this doesn't happen again. Make sure the moon lives a long life for the wolf, hm?" Cole hesitates. He remembers the story his mother told him when he was small. The moon went missing.. so the wolf went to look for her. But the wolf was hesitant, because the moon was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.. and the wolf saw himself as a beast. Sharp teeth and claws for harming fragile things. So the wolf learned peace for the moon. "Kai.." The brunette shushes him. "You're not a killing machine. You're a gentle man who got corrupted and fell in love with a wonderful girl we all care about." Cole glances at Deity, then back to Kai. "For her, and for my brothers..I'd do _**anything.**_ "


	4. Since You've Been Gone

One year, and four months. They'd had to transfer her to a hospital, before going on their trip to the dark island. Now they were back and Lloyd had defeated the Overlord..and purified his father..but there was a lingering emptiness in the ship, now that Deity was carefully being transported back into the medical bay. Cole had gone on a few trips since they got back-never telling where he'd gone, but he seemed a little less tense. Depressed still, because his love was still in a coma..but he seemed to have his corruption a little more tamed, Zane thought as he pushed Deity on the bed past Lloyd's father, who was visiting. Despite a few mishaps, however. Garmadon watched Zane transferring the girl and turned to Lloyd. "Is that my doing?" The golden clad ninja shook his head, watching his father. "Not..directly, no. But what you've done to Cole while you were evil kinda..caused waves in the ocean, so to speak." The blonde rubbed the back of his neck. "She's been hurt, a lot. But so has Zane.. and Cole is still corrupted." Garmadon looks visibly confused. "But the Mega Weapon..-" Lloyd places a hand on his father's shoulder. "The pirates stayed too, Dad. Some things just don't go away. I think we've all accepted it at this point. Just..know we don't hate you." Garmadon nods, but he seems sorry for what he's done. After the two leave, Zane is alone with Deity..who is now reconnected to her machines.

"Quite a lot has happened since we left you in the care of the doctors..I hope they knew not to be too loud around you.." The droid rubs his face, sitting down in the chair again. He knows she can hear..even if it's subconscious. "We missed you, Deity. Cole didn't sleep much..I had to make sure we _always_ had something of yours for him to hold onto. It made it much, much easier for him to fall asleep." He lets out a sigh, carefully looking over his comatose sister. "The ship is far too quiet with you gone, Deity. I believe I am beginning to miss our late night talks and examinations of past events through my memory banks." He admits, running a hand through his blonde hair. "I even miss waking up with those tiny braids you manage to sneak into my hair." Unknown to Zane, Jay is watching through the crack in the door. Jay has definitely noticed Zane's behavioral changes since they all met Deity almost four years ago. Since Wu had vanished, it seemed like the poor droid had a gaping hole in his chest. Wu had been a father figure to Zane and the other boys..but most of all to Zane and Cole. Deity has filled the hole Wu left behind..and Jay knows that. After all, Zane _insisted_ on getting detailed reports of Deity's condition while they were gone..despite the doctor telling him the wireless range wouldn't reach that far. Zane loved his little sister..and she'd made him more human as a result.

Jay kept watching for a little while, seeing the droid silently start to cry again. Zane was _terrified_. They all were..a year and four months, and she still wasn't awake. Was she venturing closer to the edge? Was this it? Jay's thoughts were overwhelming..but he held strong. His sister was as tough as a grundle. No, no she wouldn't leave them yet. "We need you to come home, Deity..Please..-" The droid wiped his eyes. "You are a part of the team..our family. I do not think I can take losing someone else." Wu had vanished, and now this. His little sister still had not woken up..and he couldn't even begin to think of Cole's heart being smashed if she passed away. Sure, they had the backup droid body..but it would be another year before it was fully operational. Lou visited her in the hospital while they'd been away, and told her stories about Cole's mother. Zane had no quarrel with Lou visiting her..but now that they were back, he didn't want to leave her side. They made a promise to each other late one night..he remembered that. Zane had been..awake for more than a day, thinking about his technical immortality. About how he would be left alone when his brothers succumbed to their human curse of being mortal. Deity had reassured Zane that even if Cole passed before her, and her physical body had been buried below the earth beside Cole and her brothers, she would transfer to her droid body and stay by his side as long as he liked. "But it cannot happen this soon! You are only twenty.." Zane seemed to be pleading with her silently. He couldn't help it. He felt the gaping hole in his chest returning because of her absence.

Zane went silent when he heard Jay slowly open the door. The ginger sighed, crossing his arms. "Zane, maybe you should take a break..I mean we just got back from fighting..you should sl-" Zane bristled in slight anger, slowly lifting his head. "I will take better care of myself, but I have not seen her in three months. If you try and pry me from the room, I'll make you sure you cannot talk for four hours. How? I am not sure. But I can assure you, it will not be pleasant." Surely, Zane was only saying such a thing to get Jay to leave him be..but Jay silently left the room, shivering. Zane sighed and laid his head on Deity's bed. "You know I would never harm our brothers, right Deity?" He knew she wouldn't respond..but he felt a little more stable knowing she could likely hear him. "I just.. wanted some peace and quiet. To see my sister.." Zane shakes his head, slowly closing his eyes as he keeps his head on the soft mattress. "I wonder where your mind is..the others have forbid me from connecting myself to you, after Cole caught me hallucinating. I.." Zane lifts his head to watch her, his face is..eerily neutral. He's trying to keep himself calm, trying not to think of her dying. If she passes, another hole will be in his chest. In his **_family_**. He takes a shaky breath and adjusts her pillow, getting up to leave the room..so he can get a mug of tea to ease his nerves.

That's when he hears it..a lull in her heart rhythm. It slowed..and it made Zane whip his head around, running back to her bed. Her rhythm and pulse are **_weak_**. Dangerously weak. Her vitals are fine other than this, what's going on? The droid's voice glitches from the stress, enough to alert Jay..who was out in the hall and walking past after a brief invention brainstorm session. "Deity, don't y-you dare.. ** _don't!_** You pr-promised!" He twitches, feeling the ginger gently restrain him. "Zane.. its weak, but she's alive. All we can do is wait. You know that." Zane is shaking, gripping the side of the bed while Jay holds him steady. "But she was fine!" Jay sighs, gently rubbing Zane's back. "All we can do is wait and see."


	5. Who is He?

Deity feels..strange..something is wrong. Her body has been moved, and her loved one's parents appear to be fading..drifting away from her. The portal to the living has been fading for a while now..and the one to the right..the Departed realm..it seems tempting. Safe. She's forgetting things, now.. her mind is fuzzy. But why does her chest ache? Deity mindlessly begins walking toward the Departed Realm..when she hears crying. Pleading. Slowly turning around, Deity looks at the fading portal. You know that voice, Deity. Winter..a cold man with a breaking heart. Your **brother**. It's dark in the room, and the door is locked..Zane..his name is Zane. She slowly sits in the middle of the portals, watching the window to the land of the living. Zane is crying..the portal is thudding slowly. Like her heartbeat. She hears cries of 'Please don't leave..' and 'What will _ do?' Who? The blanked out name is like a color. A color that leaves a warm feeling in her chest. A safe feeling..but it hurts, too. Like the missing name has hurt her.. but it loves her, too.

She's watching the crying droid..she wants to go home...but it's still guarded. Why is it blocked off? The barrier _burns_ when she touches it. Zane says the name again. '_ will break if you're gone!' Break..Deity stares at the ground beneath her. Someone wearing black..a warm voice that vibrates in his chest when you hold him. The face is blurred when she tries to think. Who is this man? Who is _? Why does he illicit terror and fright..and why does she love him? Another memory. A dark hallway..it's late. She can hear her name softly being spoken by a shaky, growling voice. It's a _warning_..a plea..it wants her to run away, but she doesn't listen. The blurry faced beast lunges-only to be struck down. By ice..by Zane. A quick glance shows another memory where the beast is crying..over her..over what he's done. She's laid in the arms of a green clad teen, and the blonde boy is scared. She's been in this predicament before..but not nearly as bad as it is now. The beast is..not his own. The beast..a deadly corruption was burned into his body. The droid is taking shaky breaths, trying to calm down before someone hears his crying pleas. 'We are..waiting for you, Deity. _and I, and the others. Please..'

The name is a burn on her soul, now. She's connected to it. She knows the voice..one telling her scars will never matter to him. One promising that she's loved. The voice is devoted..attached. The color black resonates in her heart, and it feels..good. But black is..scared of loving her..because black could mean her downfall. The portal's thudding is a little stronger, and she watches the droid lift his head after he's placed a black suit hood on her chest. He's..smiling. 'That's it..please..please hang on..I do not think _'s heart can take it if you don't. I do not think mine can either..' The portal stalls and thuds slowly again..and Zane is watching her with a broken expression. His voice is gentle..and glitching. He's gripping her hand like she might disappear. 'If you leave..who will remind me that I'm human..human enough for..-' His breath catches, and the synthetic tears are sliding down his face. 'Deity..please. I cannot hold myself together in the privacy of my room or the medical bay for too much longer. I am only asking that you come home..that's..' He sighs. He looks so tired. Why does he stay? A soft, female voice answers her question.. and Deity looks up. It's Zane's mother, holding onto her. The portal has stabilzed..its a soft, gentle rhythm. "He stays because he is his father's son. Julien was always a kindhearted man. Even when I got sick..he put his work aside to sit with me."

Deity is just watching her, nodding. "I never met him.. did you guys talk about kids a lot?" The blonde haired woman is just staring at her droid son in Deity's window to life. "Hm? Oh yes. We even set time aside to try and have them...but then I got sick. The kind of sick you can't really..fix. I was always fond of the name Zane, though.." Now Deity feels a quick hand on her other shoulder. "Libber.." The sturdy blonde shushes her, holding her with Zane's mother. "You think I'd let Jay lose his only sister?" Time has passed in the portal. It's winter again. She knows because she sees Kai sitting next to her now..and he's bundled in a blanket. A muffled voice echoes outside her line of sight. The air in the Inbetween smells like the earth after a heavy rain. Earth..she feels so warm. Safe. A pair of strong arms envelops her in a hug with the other girls. _'s Mom. Who was he..? Her heart felt so..full, thinking about _. The voice is cracking. Something about having nightmares. The voice fades out- the person has likely left the room. Now, Zane is shoving Kai out and sitting back down by her side. She watches her broken looking brother. "My son.." Zane's mother speaks, watching how _human_ he acts. The barrier is slowly dissipating. It's cracking in spots. Can she go home? 'It will..be two years next week..' His voice contains a silent ache. '_ has been..asleep again. Your absence is breaking his heart..and mine. Kai will not show it..and Jay hasn't spoken, so something is wrong.' She watches, staring at the floor. 'Do you remember when you first met him? You didn't understand why he hid from you. But he loved the way you seemed unafraid. You were blind to the shadows in his heart..' Now she knows. He's warm..she can hear the way his voice echoes when they talk..it's a source of comfort. He sounds strong..but scared of letting her close. _**C O L E**_. His name is Cole, Deity..you know that. You love him.. and he loves you, so much.

Cole's mother makes Deity look at her. "I told you, little bird. _As much as the wolf loves the moon."_


	6. Nightmares and Awakenings

Cole is shaking..his body aches. He's been training with a friend since they got back from saving the world, but..his sleep is plagued with nightmares. Of her. She's gone.. she's crying.. bleeding out in his arms. Groggily opening his glowing red eyes, the master of earth stares at the wooden wall of his bedroom. The sting of a winter breeze blows through the ship..Zane must be tired again. He usually makes sure the ship is parked far enough away from the city during the winter so Kai doesn't get sick.. usually in the Badlands, since it's warm there. Stretching and sitting up in the bed, Cole freezes. "Deity..?" He runs his eyes over the droid version of his girlfriend. She..She died? His chest feels tight, and he swallows..trying to fight back the burn of the urge to cry that begins to build up in his chest. "I.." Her movements are fluid..human. As if nothing about her has changed. As she gets closer, Cole can hear the change. Her heartbeat..it's a recording. And as much as he missed it..it's a painful reminder of his sin. He **_killed_** her. "Deity, I didn't.." She shushes him..but she won't speak. Is she angry? She has every right to be. She slowly reaches a synthetic skin covered hand up to his cheek and gently rubs it. She's so.. _soft_. His eyes water and salty tears spill, dripping onto her hand. "I..I'm sorry, Deity..I-" Watching her, his eyes widen. Her physical form is fading in and out. Her voice is distorted. "Wouldn't..it be great if this was all a dream? If I was still aliiive? Still here?" _**POOF!**_ She's gone..he was hallucinating as a result of his depression. He stares at the empty space where she stood and gets up, heading down to the medical bay. Today will be two years.

"It's not fair!" Deity screams, slamming her fists into the barrier repeatedly..despite Libber, Zane's mother and Cole's mother holding her back. She has burns on her knuckles from the punches. "I.." She hangs her head. "I want to go home..." Cole's mother pats her back. "I know, Little Bird..But..it's not that simple." Libber sighs. "Yeah, it isn't. Your body has to be ready. Your resolve has to be strong. We can tell you're hesitating." Deity looks offended. "Hesitating?! How _dare_ you!" But turning around to look at Libber, she sees her parents in the Departed portal. Editia has her hand outstretched. Iris has his arms open for her. Her living portal starts thudding slowly again, and Cole's mother cups Deity's face in her hands. "Look at me, little bird. My son can certainly take care of himself, but I do not think he can function without his better half." A slow, berry toned blush is creeping into her face. Cole's mother just smiles. "He sees in you, what Lou saw in me. His other half. Someone who makes him a better person. My boy is modest, and holds his feelings til he puts pen to paper, but he loves you. Do not let him go." Deity slowly turns to the portal to the realm of the living, and Zane's mother speaks up. "Zane needs you, too. He has his brothers..but you filled a hole that someone left behind." Libber gives her a squeeze. "Don't leave Jay all by himself, either. They need you. They all need you." She looks back at the departed portal. She won't see them again. She promised Zane to stay..her soul would eventually be in a droid body. Editia's features soften and she nudges her husband, pointing to the conflicted gaze on Deity's face. "Iris...look. Our little nightingale is in love..and she has a family." The white haired man raises an eyebrow. "Then she should go home. Where she's needed the most, Editia. She knows she's loved.. and that's all that ever mattered to us."

Deity shuts her eyes for a moment. Home. Hearing Zane yelling at Jay early in the morning because he didn't wait to eat, and he's half finished with a bowl of Zap Puffs..when Zane was just about to start making breakfast. Kai using all the hot water in the morning, and hearing him shuffle around at five in the morning so he can spend the next hour on his hair. Zane flat out refusing to speak more than one word responses til he's had his tea. Lloyd, being the last to wake up because he wanted to finish his Starfarer dreams. She's chuckling now, remembering how Cole is the hardest to wake up-and the hardest to move when he's asleep. Her home. Her **family**. Slowly opening her eyes to look at the portal, it's thudding stronger. It's stable..and the barrier is slowly dissipating. She reaches out her hand, and it doesn't burn..she feels the three women giving her a gentle push-and into it she goes. She's falling..and now, she grunts weakly..finally back in her body. Lazily opening hazy blue eyes, Deity coughed and garbled around the tube in her throat-which snapped Kai from his day dream. The brunette rubs his eyes to make sure this isn't a dream- then begins work on removing the tube. She gags as it's pulled out..but her brain function seems as full and operational as it did before the attack. " **GUYS! GUYS SHE'S AWAKE!** " The master of fire yells, poking his head out of the door after he's slowly and gently disconnected his sister from her machines and tubing. Cole, who was in the hall-snaps from his daydream and begins to run..skidding to a halt in front of the door. He's glaring at Kai. "If you're lying, I swear to the First Spinjitzu Master I'll-!" Kai holds up his hands in self defense, slowly opening the door for Cole. She **is** awake. He's silent, though. What if this is another hallucination? Kai slowly pushes his brother forward, while he runs off to get Zane.

"Cole.." It's a raspy, tired wheeze..but she's smiling. A lucky case, Cole has to say..but that was thanks to Zane's fast acting. She seemed to have no brain damage. She was a little slow..but Deity had nerve damage from all his corruption attacks. So he wasn't phased when it took her a minute to sit up. "Deity...I thought..-" She shook her head, stretching her sore muscles. "So did I.." She grumbled a little. "How long was I out?" Cole just gently sits down and squeezes her. "Two years..I have a lot to tell you..and a couple birthdays and Christmases to make up for." She shakes her head, watching him. "No, it's fine Cole. Being alive is all I could really ask for." As soon as Cole leaves to go shower and eat, she hears frantic running. Not Jay. His running is fast, but refined. No, this is-. She weakly lifts her head as the door is shoved open. Zane is _crying_. "You..You're awake..I-" He pauses, slowly walking forward. She can tell he has slept..but it wasn't restful. "Yeah..I am." She nods, watching the shaking droid. Zane sits next to her and hugs her tightly, burying his head in her neck. He just cries-he's happy. Pulling his head away to lay it on her shoulder, the droid squeezes her again as he feels her hug him back. "My little sister is finally home."


	7. I Can Sleep, Now

It's been a full month since Deity has awakened from her coma, and Zane is..a little attached to his sister. Cole has been off training with his friend again.. he says she's a very kind old woman. But right now, now that Deity is strong and alright again..Zane is focusing on other things. He didn't expect his sister's internal clock to function normally again. In fact, her insomnia had gotten worse..and while Cole was gone..he had given an open invitation to stay up with him if she so wished for it. So he wasn't at all surprised when his door was knocked on at two in the morning, and he opened it to see Deity. She was wrapped in a white blanket Lloyd had made during her coma..it had tiny metallic snowflake patches sewn into it. Lloyd was.. very perceptive of their sibling bond. "I take it you cannot sleep again, Deity?" The master of song merely nods..and shuffles past her brother, dropping down at the corner of his bed..in the floor. This is where they usually sat. But this time, Zane sat in front of her and handed her his hairbrush. He knew that playing with her brother's hair calmed her down..especially when there was a particularly bad lightning storm..such as tonight. A rare storm in the Badlands, as they were still parked away from the city for winter..it was only February after all.

Deity grumbles and toys with the limp blonde hair of her brother..he hasn't gelled it..he never does before bed. Kai tried that once, and the poor brunette woke up stuck to his pillow. No, Zane just showers and dries it..then sits up most of the night. The ice master never usually slept often-she supposed that was what made them such compatible siblings. She silently brushed his hair, making sure it contained no knots. Zane leaned himself back against his sister..but stayed far away enough for her to be able to still access his hair. "Deity I..missed you." She pauses, a tiny rubber band stuck on her finger to secure the first braid with. "Zane, it's been a month..I'm..-" He slowly reaches back and squeezes her leg in reassurance, that he knew it had been a month. He knew she was awake and well. "That is not what I meant. I missed someone reminding me I was human enough everyday." She holds the small braid with two fingers and slowly wraps her free arm around her brother, squeezing him. "You will always be human to me..and to your mother." Zane visibly tenses as Deity continues her braiding. "My..Mother? My Father's wife?" Deity gives a soft noise of affirmation to his question. "Mhm..she called you her son. She told me that she and Doctor Julien discussed that name a long time ago." Now Deity pauses, starting another braid. "Zane..Zane are you crying?" She can feel the droid shaking-but he's laughing. She swiftly lets go of the braid as Zane turns around to hug her tightly.

"Thank you.." Its a quiet verbal token of appreciation..but Deity accepts it all the same. "She loves you, Zane. The child she always wanted." Zane pouts now, turning back around and leaning against her so she can braid his hair. "If am her son, then you are her daughter-" Deity sleepily chuckles. "Does that make me Libber's daughter, too?" Zane grumbled, shifting for her to get a better grip on his hair. "Do I have to share you?" She tugs on his hair. "I am a sister to all of you except for Cole. So yes, you must." Deity slowly ties that braid off and starts another-surprised to see Zane actually handing her a rubber hand to tie this one off with when she's ready. "Zane-" The droid slowly turns pink, verbally defending himself. "I am merely helping you be prepared-" Deity cuts him off, leaning down and kissing the top of her nindroid brother's head. "It's okay. You missed it, I know." Zane settles down, resting against her. "I did..yes. Is that bad?" She shakes her head, taking the rubber band from him. Her braids are neat and orderly-she knows he can't stand a chaotic mess. She won't do his whole head in braids..just enough to weave together in a crown braid on his head. "It means you love your little sister, Zane. That's all." Deity is calmly braiding away..when she notices that Zane feels heavy against her. She finishes tying the little braid crown..and peeks at her brother. Zane is asleep on her. Chest gently rising and falling naturally, his eyes closed in a peaceful expression. She tugs the snowflake blanket around the two of them and leans her head against the bed. "I can sleep now too, Zane.." Her eyes are heavy..and she's off. Zane can finally sleep.


End file.
